


Kitty x Natsuki Fanfic: Sweet Kittens

by Kittylove1600



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel), Original Work
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Cats, Cupcakes, F/F, Major Original Character(s), Tsunderes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-28 21:58:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16250591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittylove1600/pseuds/Kittylove1600
Summary: This is a Kitty's World and Ddlc fanfiction!Btw, I created Kitty's World and an animation should come out soon and in about 3 to 8 years, a game too!Hope you enjoy!





	1. Kittens

So this happened.........

Kitty from Kitty's World and Natsuki from Doki Doki Literature Club

Yeah...

Umm...

What kind of book should this be? Like age rating?

And by the way, if you guys want, I'll also make a Rain x Sayori fanfic!

You guys can comment away, I don't care! And I'm doing this because so many people ship it! If you want to request any Kitty's World fanfics to get to know the characters, by all means, request it, I'll do it! Even if I would regret it!

So...yeah...uhhh....

Hope you Enjoy!


	2. MUST READ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just read it! XD

WHO LIVES IN A PINEAPPLE UNDER THE SEA!?WHO LIVES IN A PINEAPPLE UNDER THE SEA!?SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTSBLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH I FORGOT THE RESTSUCK A DICK BITCH

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> XD WTF DID I DO?!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked these chapters and the characters! And questions you may have about Kitty's World will be answered!


End file.
